The Guild
by Signature Move
Summary: There has always been tension between the vampires and werewolves. When a werewolf's mate is murdered by a vampire the fragile treaty is broken. It's up to a group of people with special abilities to help keep the peace. That group is The Guild.


_**The Guild**_

_**Hey ppls. This is a story I came up with to help pass the time at work. Yeah, it gets that boring sometimes. I hope you like this first chapter. If you have any ideas for the story, send me your thoughts. Oh, and comments will be cool.**_

_Ch. 1 Fanning the Flames_

The sound of her heels hitting the hard wood floors resonated off of the walls around her. The hallway was completely dark expect for the patches of light streaming in through the windows that

lined the halls. She began to wish she hadn't worn heels at all. The noise would surely give her position away. She just knew that she had to get away from him. Something in him had just snapped and

now he was coming after her. If he caught her, she was as good as dead. He didn't need a gun or even a knife to finish her off. He could do that with just his bare hands. She rounded a corner and came

to an abrupt stop. There he was; standing at the end of the hall. Its not as if she hadn't expected him to beat her there. He wasn't just strong. He was incredibly fast. He started towards her, taking his

time. He could finish her off in a second if he wanted to, but he continued to slowly make his way toward her. He passed by a window and the light streaming through the window illuminated his face.

From the look on his face, it seemed he was really enjoying himself. She inhaled, preparing to let out an earsplittiing scream. During that one second it took to inhale, he was directly in front of her with

his hand around her neck. She tried to scream, but he tightened his grip on her neck. She began to try to pry his hand off of her neck, but it was just a waste of time. She knew there was no way she

would be able to break his grip. He lifted her off the ground as if she were nothing but air and then sent her flying through the air. She traveled the length of the hallway in a matter of seconds and

crashed through one of many windows. She fell towards the ground in silence. She would have screamed if it were not for the crushed windpipe sustained from the near strangulation. As the ground

began to close in, she closed her eyes and recounted everything that had happened to her in the past couple of months. A second later, she landed on what she believed was the ground. Except it

couldn't be the ground, because it was much too soft. Then, there was the fact that she was still alive after falling thirty stories. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of her would be killer. He

looked at her as if she were the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Then, for the first time that night, he spoke one word.

"Die." He spoke that single word as if it were the most natural thing to say to a person.

With that said, he grabbed her by the neck and sent her flying twenty feet into the air. It was the same as before. She tried to let out a scream, but only managed to let out a pitiful squeal. As

she began her descent, she expected to fall again into his waiting arms. A couple seconds later she slammed into the pavement hard enough to set off the alarm of a car nearby. This time a scream

managed to escape her lips as the pain tore through her body. Her right arm was crushed underneath her body and the bones in both legs were protruding from the skin. She let out another pitiful

scream as pain rocked her body. The world began to spin before her eyes as a pool of blood grew larger around her. She wanted the pain to end. She would give anything for it to just be over. She

wished he would just kill her. A second later, he was standing over her as if he had read her thoughts.

"P-please." That was all she could manage. The loss of blood was finally starting to take effect. She barely had the strength to keep her eyes open. With the last ounce of energy she could muster, she

turned to look into the face of her killer.

He looked into her eyes and a wide smile broke out across his face. In the blink of an eye, he was on top of her with his face buried into her neck. An earsplitting scream escaped her as his

fangs sank deeper into her neck. Her scream was short-lived as he ripped a chunk out of her neck and spit it into the air. Her entire body began to convulse as a torrent of blood poured out of her neck

onto the pavement. The convulsions lasted for half a minute and then abruptly stopped. He stared into her wide eyes, wondering if she was still behind those eyes or if she had already moved on. He

cocked his head, searching for a heart beat. There was no longer a heart beating in that body. He jumped to his feet, with a satisfied look on his face. He had finally killed the little werewolf loving bitch.

Now, the werewolves would have no choice but to retaliate. That's exactly what he wanted. A movement out of the corner of his eye captured his attention. Some old lady had pulled aside her curtains

to see what the commotion was. He would have killed her, but what fun would that be. He wanted his victims to at least believe they could get away from him. He loved crushing any hope they have of

escaping. That old lady wouldn't be any competition whatsoever to him. He now watched as she turned towards a mirror behind her and seemed to be talking to her own reflection. This would have

seemed really odd to anyone else, but it was like using a telephone to him. He watched as the reflection disappeared as the lady turned back to the window. Her eyes widened as she realized that he

was aware of her. With one wave of what looked to be a stick, the curtain closed. That was another reason why he hadn't attacked her. That wasn't just any stick from a tree. That thing she was using

was a wand. Now, he could normally handle himself against a wand, but it really depended on the caster. He knew a couple of vampires who were crazy enough to go up against a skilled wizard or

witch. The only thing left of most of them was either a couple of body parts or just plain ashes. He sensed it before it even started to happen. The hair on his arms began to stand on end and the air

around him began to crackle with magical energy. The street lamps that bordered the streets began to flicker. Next, the lights inside the houses and businesses on the streets began to flicker. Then,

everything went dark. That could only mean one thing. The Guild was on its way. He took one more look at his victim and then he took off at a sprint. Not even a fighter jet could compete with his

speed. He passed through the entire city in a second, then came to a stop on top of a hill that overlooked the entire city. This would give him a perfect view of the scene that was about to take place.

_**I hoped you liked the first chapter. I threw a little action in there to immediately catch your attention. The next chapter will have even more action in it. Remember to send comments if you have any ideas for the story or would just like to comment on the story.**_


End file.
